batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Riddler (Dozierverse)
The Riddler was an arch-nemesis of Batman. Riddler is the original clue-dropping criminal. He delights in challenging Batman and Robin with his puzzles that he leaves behind at crime scenes, always pointing to where he will be next. Although he was a high school dropout, Riddler is still intelligent enough to give the Caped Crusaders plenty of headaches solving his clues, which are often many-layered and contain several possible solutions. Biography Edward Nigma, also known as the Riddler, undoubtedly has the highest IQ of all Batman's foes. Cold, aloof, and possessed of a steely wit, the Riddler challenges Batman to a duel of wits by leaving a trail of riddles, puzzles and cryptograms. In fact, he is psychologically incapable of committing any crime without offering a clue as to how he can be caught. Unfortunately for the Riddler, he has met his match in Batman who's always been able to decipher even his cleverest conundrums. In the Batman movie, he comes up with six riddles (two of which were part of a trap for Batman). At the end of the movie, he is defeated by Batman and Robin and captured along with the Penguin, the Joker, and the Catwoman. Interestingly enough, in the submarine showdown at the end, he is knocked over the edge twice; first when Batman ducks a punch from the Joker which hits the Riddler instead, and then when Batman (while holding the Catwoman's cat) spins him around with the telescope. Weapons and Equipment *Riddler-alarm- installed in his hideout, they sound whenever someone is entering. *Demolecularizer- this device was purchased from Professor Charm for three million dollars. It works by disrupting the molecular structures of matter, making any object dissipate into thin air. *Steam Room- used for holding kidnappees. The steam apparently causes their resistance to wilt. *Riddle Juice- gives the victim amnesia. *Novelty cigarette lighter- In the shape of a handgun, it produces a flame when the trigger is pulled. Handy for practical jokes. *Instant Compound X- Used for making molds, ie. can produce a mask that is an exact replica of the subject's face. *Wake-up and Sleeping Sprays- Makes kidnapping as easy as vandalizing a public building. *Laughing gas- Kept in pressurized gas tanks, so it can be pumped through a building's ventilation system. Known Associates Just as Batman and Robin do not go at crime-fighting alone,The Riddler needs fellow partners in crime to assist him with his malicious schemes: *'Moth:' His female partner in crime during his caper involving the universal wax solvent. She was game until she came face to face with the Dynamic Duo and was smitten with Batman's good looks. Though she was attracted to the Caped Crusader, she did not give up crime and was taken into custody with Riddler and the rest of his henchmen. *'Matches' and Tallow: simple henchmen *'Mister Van Jones:' a collector of silent films who lent his collection to Gotham City's Washington Square for a silent film festival. He is a Gotham millionaire and lives in a mansion in which he often throws temperance parties, serving only lemonade to his guests. Though an esteemed member of Gotham society, his love of silent films drove him to crime. He propositioned the Riddler to make a silent movie, the first of such films to be made in 40 years, starring none other than Batman and Robin as they tracked the Riddler through a series of petty crimes. Van Jones paid Riddler $100,000 for the finished picture. The Riddler doubled-crossed him, however, attempting to steal the priceless movie collection and ransom it for $1,000,000. Batman and Robin saved the day, however. It is not known what punishment befell Van Jones. *'Pauline:' "A star that was never born", she vented her frustrations on society by turning to crime. She played a willing role in Riddler's silent movie caper. She was taken by Batman at the Gotham City Lumber Yard. She was whisked to the Batcave and interrogated by Batman using the Truth Control Bat-tester (see Equipment) and then handed over to the Gotham City Police. *'Across' and Down: simple henchmen. *'Professor Avery Evans Charm:' a brilliant inventor, he is haunted by the fact that he never completed high school. He sold Riddler his demolecularizer, hoping to see the Gotham City Science Institute pay for not letting him in. He had planned to complete a molecular restorer using the money Riddler paid him. In the end, the professor returned all the stolen charity money to the police because the thought of all the hungry children weighed on his conscience. *'Betsy Boldface:' responsible for buying food for Riddler's training diet. Also has a midnight sports telecast. Commissioner Gordon was quite taken with her, noting that she did as well as any man could do in that position. *'Kayo' and Cauliflower: thugs. *'Siren:' worked with Riddler on one caper, using her talent to hypnotize heavyweight contenders so that they couldn't challenge Riddler's title. Mentioned that she had her own plans for Batman and Robin. *'The Molehill Mob': infamous gang of hoods that hid out in Gotham City's labyrinthine subway system. *'The River Rat Gang:' comprised of Whiskers, Fangs, and Whitey. They all love cheese. *'Mousey:' an affiliate of the River Rat gang. She sometimes dresses as a schoolgirl to avoid suspicion. She was often late for meetings because she had to take the bus. When finally caught by Batman, she told him that she turned to a life of crime because she was looking for kicks after she dropped out of high school. Appearances Season 1 *Hi Diddle Riddle/Smack in the Middle *A Riddle a Day Keeps the Riddler Away/When the Rats Away the Mice Will Play *The Ring of Wax/Give 'Em the Axe *Death in Slow Motion/The Riddler's False Notion *Batman (1966 Movie) Season 3 *Ring Around the Riddler Gallery File:RiddlerGorshin.jpg|The Riddler File:The Riddler 7.png‎|The Riddler planning with United Underworld See *The Riddler *The Riddler (John Astin) *The Riddler (Jim Carrey) Category:Batman (1960s series) Characters Category:Batman (1966 Movie) Villains